Alpha Iota
by Quinntanabiitch
Summary: AU. Quinn's older cousin introduces Quinn to her best friend's little sister as theyre pledging Alpha Iota. Quinntana insues. I don't actually know anything about UCLA or sororities, so it's pretty much all made up. Rated T for language. -DISCONTINUED- sorry
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: hello there everyone! This is my fist quinntana fic, i used to do brittana, but i have to say, I'm all about quinntana now. I'll probably do a couple chapters before i decide to continue or not. hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Ok, welcome! My name is Cassidy. Cassidy Fabray." A beautiful blonde girl yelled through a megaphone at all of us. This beautiful blonde happened to be my favourite cousin. She'd changed so much since I'd last seen her three years ago when she left to go to UCLA. Now I was rushing her sorority, Alpha Iota, which she just happens to be the president of.

"Hey Quinnie!" she shouted through the megaphone. My cheeks turned bright red as all the girls in the room turned to look at me. A girl next to Cassidy nudged her, "Oh right! So as you all know, Alpha Iota is the best sorority at UCLA. We hope you all decide to pledge AI! So now my co-president Lauren will have a word with you all!" She jumped off the table, passing the megaphone to another beautiful girl.

Cass weaved her way through the crowd to me as the other girl on top of the table went over some pledge rules.

"Cass!" I squealed as she came up to me and enveloped me in a hug.

"Q-bear!" she squealed back.

"Alexandria Deberry," i said as I let her go from the hug.

"Oh my gosh, Quinn are you still comparing everyone to celebrities?" she gave me a quizzical look.

"Yes, now you do me."

"Ok, first of all, thank you for the Alexandria, I must be hot. Hmm I don't know Q, Lauren Conrad?" she said.

"I don't think you're very good at this," I laughed, "I don't look much like her."

"Whatever Quinn," she rolled her eyes. "I forgot how much fun this is! Ok, speaking of Laurens, do Lauren Lopez, she's the one on the table talking."

I looked up at the girl, she was stunning. Tall with medium dark brown hair, and she looked like some type of exotic mix, but still had classic beauty. "She's a hard one. Mila Kunis?"

"That's what I was thinking! Yeah we're both super pumped because, well you're here, and also her step-sister, Santana, is coming pledging here too! We want both of you in so you can be best friends like me and Lauren are!" she said as she practically jumped out of her shoes.

"Well, thank you… but I can make my own friends. But of course if she's as hot as her sister…" I laughed, and so did Cassidy. I had told her I was bi in 7th grade, which yeah, is pretty early, but I was sure. She was totally cool with it and we might have gotten even closer since then.

"Ok well hold on, no seducing my best friend's baby sister. I don't even know if she's into girls, and even if she isn't you'd be the one to get her to experiment."

"What can I say, I'm a lady magnet." I joked.

"Are you only doing girls now, or still both?" Cass asked.

"Well remember my pregnancy scare last year?" I reminded her of when I was dating Puck and I though I was pregnant and totally freaked out. Luckily it was a false alarm

"Yes, that was the scariest text I've ever gotten!"

"Ok, well since then my 'girls only' policy has been my own way of birth control. It's been working out fine, actually a lot better than dating guys."

"I agree." She mumbled. I almost didn't hear it.

"Cass… DID YOU SLEEP WITH A GIRL?" I practically screamed at her.

"Fuck, Quinn, shut up!" She looked around to make sure no one was looking. "Yes."

"Oh. My. God. Well I mean obviously you loved it. Who was it?" I whispered.

She looked around and then pointed at a tall blonde girl talking to some other girls. "Her, Bailey Jordann."

"Candice Swanepoel," we both said at the same time, and then cracked up.

"Good choice, cuz! She's BOMB. Think she'd be interested in the little cousin?"

"Ew Quinn, rule number one, no taking my sloppy seconds. Anyway, it was a one time thing. I'm really not into girls like that. But it was REALLY great."

We laughed and chatted for a couple more minutes before Cassidy's friend Lauren walked up to us, with someone following close behind her, but it was super crowded and I couldn't see who it was.

Cassidy turned to Lauren, "Mila! This is Quinn!"

Lauren gave Cassidy a funny look, "Uhm, how much have you drank? My name is Lauren, Cassidy. Hi Quinn, nice to meet you, IM LAUREN."

"Haha, sorry we used to play this game where we match people with celebrities as kids, and we though you looked like Mila Kunis. Nice to meet you," I shook her hand, but instead she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"I've heard so much about you! You really are GORGEOUS!" she said.

"Screw you Lauren, I haven't drank anything," Cassidy growled.

"I know, love," she pecked Cassidy on the cheek. So they were one of those sickeningly adorable pair of best friends. The kind I always wanted.

Lauren pulled on whoever she was holding on to and the most beautiful person I've ever seen appeared from behind her. I searched my mind for a celebrity to compare her to, but I couldn't. She was the most unique, hot, gorgeous, girl I'd ever seen.

"This is my baby sister Santana!" Lauren introduced her.

"Hey you! We've met over skype, huh?" Cassidy asked.

The beautiful girl, Santana, what a hot name, finally spoke. "Haha yes we did!"

Cassidy looked at me to introduce myself, but I was busy staring at Santana.

"Does anyone have a bucket for Quinn's drool?" Cassidy yelled after a little while.

I snapped out of it, "Sorry, Im- I'm tired. Hi, my name's Quinn." I shook her hand.

"Hey," she smiled at me.

"So guys, have a look around the house. Then I guess you'll be rushing other houses soon, just remember ours is the best," Cass told us.

"Also try to avoid talking to Vicky at Zeta Beta, she's a bitch" Lauren said and Cassidy nodded.

"Ok, we have to go mingle with girls we DON'T already know, haha" Cassidy laughed, "see you both later!" and with that they both disappeared into the crowd.

I watched them leave and was suddenly super nervous to be alone with Santana. I mean usually I was the hot and awesome cheerleader not afraid of anything, but right now I was a tongue tied, horny teenage boy.

Then I remembered what Cassidy had said about getting a bucket for my drool and realized she'd basically told Santana I was into her. I could feel my face heating up, and I knew my blush was obvious due to my pale skin.

Just then, Santana turned to me. "Oh my god! Are you overheating? You're bright red!"

"Shit." I mumbled. Busted. I might as well tell her the truth, it was obvious enough. Well not the whole truth. "I'm just blushing… my cousin is so _embarrassing._"

She smiled, "no worries, so it my sister. But how come you just started blushing? Was it the bucket comment? If so, that's kind of a late reaction haha."

This only made me blush more, "I was uh… distracted." I unconsciously looked her up and down, my eyes stopping at her cleavage that was over exposed. She must have noticed, judging by the smirk on her face.

"I have that effect on people."

And the blush was back.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: I apologize in advance for this chapter. Theres like no quinntana at all and it's pretty much establishing things about Quinn. For that reason I'm going to try and post another chapter within the next 24 hours that's actually interesting. Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

The sheets compressed under me as I finally flopped onto my dorm bed around 1 am. It had been a long night of rushing, and I was ready to pass out and not wake up until January. I got separated from Santana soon after we met, when at the next sorority we rushed had us split into groups. It was a bitter-sweet moment, on one hand I could finally speak and my face returned to a healthy color, but on the other hand I was getting to know Santana a little bit.

I was on the verge of falling asleep when my phone buzzed. Groaning, I rolled over and checked the text.

**Cassidy Fabray:**

**Hey Q! How was it? Find any house better than Alpha Iota? Didn't think so :)**

**Quinn Fabray:**

**I don't know Cass, Beta Theta Pi was pretty cool.**

**Cassidy Fabray:**

**WHAT THE HELL QUINN?**

I laughed at how worked up she got over a little joke, but I decided to mess with her just a little more. I mean, it was her fault I wasn't in a blissful sleep, she deserved it.

**Quinn Fabray:**

**I slept with the president.**

I pressed send, cracking up at myself. I probably waited 5 minutes before putting my phone down, she probably wasn't going to answer. Finally, I could sleep.

About two minutes later my phone buzzed. Again? Really. I opened the message and realized why it had taken her so long to reply- it was probably the longest text I've ever received.

**Cassidy Fabray:**

**SADIE FLYN? QUINN YOU'RE GROSS. I really hope you're joking because in my freshman year here, Sadie slept with so many GUYS that I'm pretty sure it was all her behind the UCLA herpes breakout. I mean seriously. She's not even hot! I thought you had higher standards. Plus what happened to Santana, weren't you two hanging out? Weren't you like DROOLING over her? Really, if you want to get into Alpha Iota you can't do shit like this. OH WAIT, you're pledging fucking beta theta pi. The slut house! Like yeah sure, Alpha Iota has some raunchy girls, but we keep it classy in public. **

Quick mental note- don't joke about other sororities with Cassidy. Jeez, I just wanted to go to sleep!

**Quinn Fabray: **

**Yes I was joking! And of course Alpha Iota was the best. Can I please go to sleep now?**

**Cassidy Fabray:**

**Oh.. awk. Ok goodnight Q. Love you baby!**

` Too tired to reply, I just closed my phone and flopped back into my bed. Suddenly I realized I hadn't heard anything from my roommate at all that night. I looked over to her bed and she wasn't there.

Whatever, more peace and quiet for me.

The next week went by relatively fast, just getting settled into my dorm and waiting for my courses to start. Cassidy told me that they were deciding who their five pledges would be, and that they would have the results on Friday.

It's Thursday now, so I'm super anxious about if I made it or not. I don't want to spend my entire college years in this dorm!

Trying to distract myself, I got up from where I was sitting and daydreaming from my bed to look for my roommate.

"Michael?" I called, noticing she wasn't on her bed where I'd last seen him.

His head peaked out of the bathroom doorway, "So you stopped calling me 'Boy-Anna Kendrick'?"

I laughed, "Come on that was only once! I feel bad enough!" It turned out my roommate Michael was actually Anna Kendrick's brother. Like her actual brother. (In case you didn't know, Anna Kendrick played Beca in Pitch Perfect, my favourite movie EVER). At first I was totally starstruck, but then I felt kind of guilty, realizing he must have lived in her shadow all his life. But I mean, seriously he was just acting butt-hurt.

"Fine, Fine, what do you want roomie?"

"First of all, I thought you were only my temporary roommate." It turns out, the night I didn't see my roommate was the night she left to Montana or something for who knows how long. Soon after, Michael showed up at my door saying he heard there was an opening in this room.

I almost said no, because he was a guy and I thought it was a girl's dorm, but apparently it's co-ed, so whatever.

"Are you trying to say you want me out?" he winked at me.

"No. But I am bored, wanna do something?" he finally came out of the bathroom, dressed and looking ready to go out. "Unless you already have plans…"

"Nah, I was just hoping you'd ask me to hangout, so what do you want to do Quinn?" he asked, flopping onto 'his' bed.

"Well, it's 7 now, so we could go grab some pizza and then go to a bar or something?" I suggested.

"Sounds great, got a fake ID?"

I smiled, "Of course!" I pulled mine out of my bra, "Emily Stark, _barely_ legal."

He laughed at me and we were off. We spent about 40 minutes arguing over where to get pizza, so when we finally found a place and finished eating it was nearing 9 o'clock. Time to hit the clubs.

We drank and danced and drank some more. Getting my mind off Alpha Iota was working perfectly. Although maybe I should have stopped after my 6th shot… or 10th… definitely at my 14th. After a long night of partying, I collapsed on my bed and fell right to sleep.

I awoke when I heard my dorm room door open, I have always been a light sleeper. I figured it was just Michael going somewhere or something, so I just went back to sleep.

Next thing I knew, a bag was shoved over my head and hands were grabbing me and picking me up from everywhere. I began to scream.

"Keep quiet, Quinn Fabray," a distorted voice that definitely came out of a voice changer thing told me. I stopped screaming but I was freaking out all over the place on the inside.

I was being kidnapped.

* * *

**a/n: sorry again, new chapter ASAP, PROMISE.**


End file.
